Various electronic devices wirelessly communicate with each other. A hearing instrument, such as a hearing aid or other device to assist with hearing, is one type of device capable of wireless communications. For example, two hearing aids may communicate with each other to binaurally present sound to a wearer. In another example, a programmer wirelessly communicates with and configures a hearing aid. In another example, a hearing aid wirelessly receives a signal from an assistive listening system to provide or enhance a signal for presentation to a receiver in the hearing aid. The receiver converts the signal into a sound that can be heard by the hearing aid wearer. More complex functions and therapies are being proposed as hearing aid technology improves.
It is desired to network wireless devices to take advantage of improving hearing instrument technologies. There is a need in the art to provide improved communication systems and methods for transmitting and receiving short range data, which can be used for wireless communication between hearing instruments.